Red Cuff Links
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Jane and Lisbon wake up in bed. Handcuffed. And to Cho. No one remembers anything from last night. Set during season two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own $14 and a vanilla cream scented candle. Not ****The Mentalist****. I am sad for me too. **

Patrick Jane groggily wakes up. Pushing himself up with his elbows, he takes a look around. He does not recognize his surroundings. He also does not remember anything that has happened since Monday at 4:30 pm. He raises his arms to stretch but finds them bonded. His right arm is anchored to the bed, yet he is in the middle. Giving it not much thought, he becomes intrigued that his left arm is connecting to someone's hand. Wrapping his own hand around it, he comes to the conclusion that it belongs to an alive, healthy girl. Most likely a tomboy with a maternal instinct. He carefully grips her wrist and maneuvers to the edge of the covers. He tugs and the blanket falls to a lovely brunette with long, flowing hair blocking the features of her face. He briefly takes in her unknown beauty before curiosity gets the best of him. Leaning up, he manages to blow into her ear, ruffling her hair.

"Not now…" the girl grumbles under her breath.

Jane freezes. He knows that voice. He reluctantly whistles through her ear in an attempt to get her attention. Then, she could just turn around and see him. Maybe she would know how they wound up in this compromising situation. Sure enough, the girl shifts over, revealing her identity. However, she does not open her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she whispers, still heavy from sleep.

"Teresa?" he hesitates. No answer. "Teresa?" he whispers again. She mutters something unrecognizable. "Teresa Lisbon." He speaks huskily and her eyes flutter open.

"Jane." There is a pause. "Jane?" she asks with alarm. "You… why are you in my…" She looks around, mid-thought, and gasps. "This isn't my room."

She wraps the bedsheet around her torso with her free hand before sitting up with Jane. As he struggles with the dead weight to his right, Lisbon uses the time to successfully check beneath the covers. To her relief, she is wearing a black halter-top and dark green boxer shorts. Unaware of where her clothes are or whose these are, she sighs and decides to solve the mystery later. She turns to face a shirtless Jane and an unexpectant moan filters out. Without fully comprehending her own actions, Lisbon wraps her outward arm around Jane's neck and he pulls her in for a soft kiss. She gasps, breaking the kiss, because she hears a rustling from the other side of the bed.

"Jane," she whispers as a warning.

"Teresa." Jane laughs. "You could at least call me Patrick. We are in bed together, practically naked, and…"

"Not that." Lisbon remarks. "Someone's in here, with us." She points to the lump on the other side of Jane. "I saw it move. It's breathing! Who is it?"

Jane cradles Lisbon then kicks the covers off. Lisbon subconsciously glances down to find her protector wearing Lisbon's pants. They are ripped and shredded, with the entire left leg missing. She stifles a chuckle. Jane reaches over with a bare foot and draws away the covers. The man beside them rolls over toward the center.

"Cho!?" Lisbon and Jane cry out in confusion.

"Hmm?" Cho slowly attempts to open his eyes, then blinks several times in perplexity.

He sits up, contemplating scenarios of how he got wherever he is and why his co-worker and his boss are in bed with him. He tries to push himself from the bed but instead is pulled back. He stares down and notices the cuffs. He then gingerly lifts up the blanket separating him from the couple. He relieves a sigh riddled with liberation and discomfort. He _is_ covered, but only by a silk skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own tea like Patrick Jane but I sadly do not own him nor any other member of The Mentalist.**

Thank you to my followers and reviewers. I have been a member of FanFiction for awhile, but this is my fist published story. Ah, well… On with the story.

Cho lays the covers across his lap then glances back at the other two occupants. His boss seems horrified, but Jane seems more bewildered than afraid. Cho now looks down and observes the attire thrown about. A brief flicker of the past forty-eight hours flashes through his mind.

_Jane was playing casino games in a pricey hotel bar. He was dressed far snazzier than usual, with a formal navy suit and black suede shoes. He was hauling around a martini that he never even sipped, only stirred. Van Pelt sat at a table, dressed to the finest, snacking on discarded olives. She wore a forest green dress that resembled Marge Simpson's apparel and astonishing silver jewelry. Cho, himself, was chatting with a woman he had just met. She was taller than he is and she constantly fanned herself with a hand of cards. Blackjack._

Cho sighs and shakes his heavy, remorseful head. He stares at the room as a distance barrier. It is completely bare, save the bed and a small bookcase in the corner. He moves his right hand freely. He is only attached to Jane. He pulls on his left a bit, causing the pair to look over with concern.

"What the hell happened?"

Jane offers a matter-of-factly shrug as Lisbon continues to search the pale room. Cho deeply groans and pushes the remaining covers off the bed. Lisbon's eyes dart over to the skirt and Jane's eyes are glued to his own boxers somehow clutched to the petite woman. As she leans up, he observes the safety pin holding them in place. Cho and Jane share a short glance before emerging from their faraway delight.

They drag their feet off the bed and creep to the edge. Wordlessly, Jane takes Lisbon's hand while he and Cho grip each other's arms. The trio pulls themselves together. They start to walk, challenging their minds.

Cho opens the door and lets go of Jane. Jane lets his right arm drop but continues to grasp Lisbon's hand, interloping their fingers. They walk into a fully white corridor. There is nothing on the walls. The carpeting is ivory. Jane shudders as it reminds him of the time he spent in a mental asylum. Lisbon feels him tense and decides to comfort him by slowly running her free hand up and down his arm. Jane falls against the tender touch. He looks down at Lisbon and stops for a split second to kiss her forehead. Jane then continues walking with Cho. Lisbon tags along, heart melting. Cho reaches another door at the end of the hall. Reluctantly, he pushes it open.

A bright multicolor disco ball shines bright as the sun and Jane flinches in response. Once their eyes finally adjust to the room, the trio discovers pizza stuck on the ceiling, cards flown in all directions and most importantly: broken shot glasses. An intoxicating aroma of cinnamon and axe body spray filters the air. Jane suddenly clutches his head, falling to the floor and pulling the unsuspecting agents down with him. He regains a piece of his memory.

_A man in a hood slips a pair of cuffs around Lisbon's wrist. She is giggling like a schoolgirl, drinking so much, she nearly falls out of her chair. Jane, himself, is wearing a bride's veil and proceeds to pickpocket several men dressed like valets. He then turns to a solemn Cho, staring at a beautiful woman in a skin-tight green dress. Jane shows Cho a stunning pocket watch he owns. Jane keeps his eyes trained on Cho's as he watches the glimmer of the timepiece. A short flash later, Cho is dancing on a bar table taking shots. Hightower is there. She is also drinking and laughing at the poor agent's misconduct. Another flash. The other side of Lisbon's cuffs is now wrapped around Jane's wrist. Lisbon's shirt is missing. Jane looks down. He is wearing tighty whiteys, wondering where his boxers have disappeared. He also does not have a shirt. Hightower is now dancing with Cho. He does a slight strip tease, removing his top half of clothes. Hightower can only eliminate her jacket before she passes out. Noting all the boozehound stares to his gorgeous Teresa, Jane pulls Lisbon close. He twirls her around and they kiss. Hard._

"Jane?…Jane?" Lisbon whispers, slightly shaking the blond man. "Patrick? Are you okay?"

He slowly opens his eyes as they twinkle. Lisbon is massaging his temples. Jane reaches for her hand. He pulls it to his heart, then his mouth. Realizing Cho is on the other side, he sweetly kisses Lisbon's fingers – one by one – then offers help on either side to stand.

Cho helps him up then turns to face the room. A small light is flickering in the corner, beneath the mounds of case files and candy bar wrappers. It a laptop. Lisbon gingerly picks it up and they walk over to the kitchen isle in the conjoined room. A message is flashing on the screen: 'New Mail, Dude!' Jane reaches with his clasped left hand to hit the button. Another message appears.

_"Hey, Partridge! Wicked party, hombre." _Lisbon reads aloud._ "_ _I caught that whole deal with the Serious Crimes Unit on my cell but I think I left it at your place. The pizza still stuck on the roof? Catch ya later. – Virge."_

Lisbon finishes the letter, if you can call it that, and shares a knowing glance with the other two. Cho groans loudly.

"So," Jane finally speaks. "This is that ghoul's house."


End file.
